


My Sweet Valentine.

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Valentine’s Day on set and Jared is a little down hearted when he’s banned from springing one of his famous ‘surprises’.  But maybe this time he’s the one in for a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sweet Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.  
> Warnings: Excessive schmoop, porn and gratuitous abuse of cupcakes.   
> Notes: Well, last Sunday, this little bunny bit and bit hard and hey presto (and 5000 words later) this story was born. Now because I wanted to post this on the day, it has yet to visit my wonderful beta, bigj52. That was Thursday, but true to my word and the phenomenal skills of bigj52 (I’m still carving the statue, and composing the odes of gratitude to for her, for her time and patience). I can now let this story out to play with the other kids. Feed back is like a chocolate cupcake, one is never enough *G*

Jared was sitting in Kraft Services, trying to eat his lunch. Trying, being the operative word, because just as he lifted his fork to his mouth he was showered in a cloud of pink and red heart-shaped confetti. He paused to look up at the ceiling and the now-empty bucket that hung over the table he was sitting at. Then he looked down at his fork which was now piled high with carbs and confetti, a fairly unappealing combination. 

He put the fork down and looked round the tent. He saw other members of the crew who were eating lunch had also been similarly covered in the shiny paper hearts. He turned to speak to Cliff, who now looked as if he’d developed a new and exotic strain of measles. “Hey Cliff, I hate to tell you, Cupid was season five. But you do look adorable covered in hearts.” Jared grinned when his bodyguard shook himself, just as Lou walked by and he was blasted by a barrage of tiny metallic hearts.

Lou just looked at his now red and pink lunch, sighed and sat beside Cliff. He began to try and pick the confetti off his meal. Then Karen from catering bustled by, and put a plate on the table. The three men stared at the plate with a combination of horror and hunger. It was piled high with chocolate cupcakes shaped like hearts, and they were decorated with pink frosting and had glitter sprinkled over them.

Jared picked up one of the offending confections and looked at Lou and Cliff. “I’ll go out on a limb here, and take a wild stab at the date....February the fourteenth by any chance?”

Cliff sniggered. “Correct, Moose. No wonder you play Sam, you really are the smart one.” Cliff gestured round the tent. “Anyway, I thought you loved all this romance crap. Me and the guys were looking forward to seeing your latest escapade this year.”

Jared shrugged, and started to twirl a pink heart under his finger. Cliff shot Lou a concerned look. “Don’t tell me the romance has gone out of yours and Jensen’s relationship? Do we need to put Jeff Morgan on the side lines to spice things up? Or are you so jealous of Ty and Jensen’s chemistry that we’re going to have to hide all the machetes, just in case you get this sudden urge to go into a Sam versus Benny scenario.”

Jared looked up and sighed sadly. “No, it’s nothing like that. Jensen has told me I can’t do anything special for Valentine’s this year.”

Lou swallowed a shiny pink heart and started to cough, his eyes watering, shocked by Jared’s announcement. Cliff started to pound on his back, and spoke in a voice loud enough to be heard over Lou’s choking. “What, no choir of midget cupids, standing outside Jensen’s trailer, singing him love songs? I really like their version of Stairway to Heaven. Didn’t Jensen climb out of his bathroom window to avoid them?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah, he twisted his ankle when he landed. He couldn’t get his boots on for two days. Somehow Dean Winchester doesn’t look quite so macho when he’s threatening demons wearing pink fluffy slippers.”

Lou wheezed harder as he laughed and coughed at the same time. Finally managing to dislodge the piece of confetti, he croaked out. “Do you remember the year before when Jared turned up on set in a suit of armour?”

Cliff was laughing so hard tears rolled down his face. “Oh god, yeah! There was Jensen acting his heart out, offering to lay down his life for Sam, then Jay came clanking round the corner. We thought Jensen was gonna have a stroke.”

Lou grinned. “No, he wouldn’t have. He didn’t have a can opener with him.” Both men broke down into hysterical laughter.

Jared huffed at them and bit into a cupcake. It was good but it only served to deepen his depression. “Yeah, that’s it, laugh. But all this is just cruel, reminding me of what I’m not allowed to do. We never have all this stuff usually. Where’s it all come from?”

By now Cliff and Lou had managed to stop laughing. Cliff wiped his eyes and shrugged. “I dunno. Perhaps Jeremy, our esteemed leader, is trying to bring a little romance on set. Or maybe the makeup girls have threatened to put your hair into braids, and dress up as Britney Spears again if they don’t mark the day.”

“God, I hope not. It took the makeup girls an hour to shave my legs last time - they kept losing their place. Well, if it keeps Gina and co happy, then I’m prepared to make the sacrifice. At least somebody is getting some romance today.”

Cliff reached over the table and patted Jared on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, Jay, we feel your pain. We’ve got a pool going on what you were going to do this year. I had money on you leaping out of a giant heart-shaped cake, wearing nothing but a red sparkly thong.”

Lou and Jared stared mutely at Cliff who turned bright red. “What? It’s the only thing he hasn’t done yet. We’ve had rose petals cascading over the Impala as they filmed. Champagne and chocolates served at a dinner during a scene.”

Lou nodded in agreement. “And of course there was the time Jared bribed the set dressers to turn the motel of the week into a honeymoon suite, complete with a heart-shaped bed, and when Jensen sat on it the ‘magic fingers’ started up. So yeah, giant heart-shaped cakes, and sparkly thongs are almost nothing.”

Jared grinned. “Ok, I get your point, and for your information, it was gonna be a gold sparkly thong. It brings out the colour of my eyes.”

“Jay, I’m pretty sure if you’d done that, no one was going to be looking at your eyes. By the way, were you going to have medical teams on standby for the PAs and makeup girls?” Lou asked.

“I was thinking more along the lines of letting you guys take care of any casualties. I’m sure you’d be capable of looking after any members of the crew taken ill at the sight of my near-naked body emerging from a cake.” As Jared replied, Della, a PA was walking by with her lunch. She stopped, turned and stared at him, then whimpered softly, her lunch tray shaking in her hands.

Lou and Cliff grinned as the shell-shocked young woman was helped to her seat by Gina. She shot Jared a disgruntled glare, as she tried to calm the gibbering PA down.

Jared’s phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. He read the message and smiled. “Gotta go. Jensen’s asked me to get him something to eat. He’s in his trailer getting cleaned up after being covered in monster guts all morning. See you later, guys.”

“Ahh, ain’t it sweet! It’s good to know our fearsome Sasquatch is prepared to hunt for his mate. Try to get him something without confetti on, if he’s got such a downer on Valentine’s Day.” Cliff smirked as Jared stuck his tongue out at him.

The two men watched Jared as he filled up several containers with food; Lou went back to trying to pull hearts off his lunch. Cliff picked up a cupcake and bit into it. “How long have the boys got for lunch?” Cliff asked round a mouth full of frosting.

Lou responded with a smile. “About two hours. Jensen can be very persuasive when he wants to be.” He took another bite of lunch. “And by the way Misha won the pool this year.”

Cliff grunted. “Damn, I knew I should’ve put my money on Jensen pulling out all the stops.” Cliff flicked another piece of confetti off his cake. “Just how the hell did he get hold of all this confetti?”

Jared arrived at Jensen’s trailer, opened the door and went inside. He stopped dead and looked round the trailer - like Kraft Services it was decorated with pink and red confetti hearts. He looked over at the couch where they often sat playing Halo. The couch had had its own Valentine’s make over. Gone was the familiar worn afghan. Now it was covered in a bright-red fluffy throw. “Jensen?” he asked in shock.

Behind him he heard the sound of the door being locked. Jared spun round and there was Jensen. He was wearing a white towelling robe, and by the looks of it not much else. Jared’s mouth went dry at the thought of a wet, naked Jensen. Come to think of it any form of naked Jensen always had his completely undivided attention.

Jensen walked forward and took the cartons of food from Jared’s unresisting grip. “You didn’t think I’d let your favourite day go by without celebrating, did you?”

Jared smiled and slid his hand inside the robe, caressing the smooth skin beneath it. He looked round the trailer once more. “I certainly didn’t expect this. I thought I was the one to spring romantic surprises.”

Jensen winked and stepped closer, pressing his lips against Jared’s. They kissed slowly, taking time to explore and enjoy each other; Jared cupped Jensen’s face tenderly as he pulled him even closer. Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily, their foreheads resting together.

Jensen found his voice first. “Shall we take this to the couch? I’ve got another surprise for you.”

He took Jared by the hand and led him towards the small couch. He put the containers of food on the counter, and pulled Jared behind him. When they reached the couch, Jensen turned around, took hold of ‘Sam’s’ jacket and pulled it off.

“You’re wearing way too many clothes for my liking. Now shall we lose fifteen layers?” Jared laughed as Jensen set about taking Sam’s shirt and T-shirt off him. He was pulled from side to side, as Jensen stripped him. Then Jensen pushed down onto the couch but before he’d finished bouncing, Jensen was sitting on his lap, attacking his neck.

“Whoa, slow down. I thought you mentioned another surprise?” Jared laughed as Jensen nuzzled at his neck and stroked his chest, his fingers running through the hair there.

“You know one day I must thank Sera and the powers that be, for Soulless Sam and his chest fur. It suits you.”

Jared smacked at Jensen’s fingers. “Hey, stop petting me. Now what’s the surprise?” Jared jiggled his leg, bouncing Jensen up and down. Jared reached up and tickled Jensen, making him squirm.

Jensen laughed. “Alright, alright, a little patience.” Jensen twisted round and reached for something that was covered in a cloth. He lifted the cloth and Jared saw a plate full of chocolate cup cakes. Jensen picked up one of the cakes, and held it between them. “As we’re having lunch together, I thought we’d have dessert first.”

Jensen ran his finger through the pink frosting, lifted it to his lips and slowly sucked it into his mouth. Jared watched Jensen’s cheeks hollow and as he sucked and licked his finger he felt his jeans grow a little tighter. He sat forward and kissed Jensen, licking his lips, tasting the sweet frosting on them. His tongue slipped past those full lips and tasted more of the frosting, and something that was uniquely Jensen.

When the kiss ended Jensen lifted the cake higher and Jared took a bite, savouring the rich chocolate taste. Then Jensen leant forward, and ran his tongue over Jared’s lips licking the crumbs from them. 

“Mmmmm, these taste lovely. How many of them have we got?” Jared asked as he took another bite and finished the cake.

“More than enough. Now hold still.” Jensen held another cake, and this time he smeared the bright pink frosting along Jared’s jaw. He bent forward and slowly licked at the frosting, his tongue sweeping gently over the stubbled skin. Jared moaned softly when Jensen sucked gently at the spot behind his ear. Jensen sat up, grinned, and put a dollop of frosting on Jared’s nose. Jensen laughed as he licked it from the tip of Jared’s nose.

“That tickled. Hand me one of those.” Jared held out his hand.

Jensen passed another cake to him, and he saw Jared’s face light up with a mischievous grin. Jared put the cake down on the couch, and grabbed hold of his robe. He gently pulled Jensen closer, and slowly eased the soft material over his shoulders. Jared kissed one shoulder then the other, sliding the robe down Jensen’s body.

Jared admired the man sat on his lap. Jensen’s freckled skin was lightly tanned, and as he gently stroked Jensen’s arm, he felt the downy blond hairs rise beneath his fingertips. He enjoyed how Jensen shivered at his light touch, leaving goose bumps in the wake of his touch. He picked up the cake and swirled it down Jensen’s chest, adorning Jensen’s smooth skin with the frosting, leaving swirls and curves in glittered pink. He grinned as he dotted Jensen’s nipples with the sweet treat, making his mouth water.

Jensen bit his lip, trying not to moan as Jared decorated his chest; he waited for Jared to finish his artistic endeavours. He didn’t have to wait too long when Jared wrapped his strong arms around him and tilted him back for better access. Suddenly Jared’s lips were covering his nipple as he sucked the frosting off one. Then he concentrated on the other, his teeth lightly scraping the sensitive nub. Then he licked up the rest of the frosting with slow sensuous sweeps of his tongue. 

Jensen finally let out a moan when his fingers became tangled in Jared’s hair as he pulled him closer, letting him do as he wanted with him.

Jared smirked against Jensen’s skin, feeling him tremble as he sucked and licked his way up. Finally he sucked gently on Jensen’s throat, and the other man’s hips bucked forward when Jared slipped his hand up along his thigh.

Jared sat back and pulled Jensen with him. When they kissed again it was messy - all open mouths and tongues. They kissed until they had no choice but to break apart to breathe. Jensen sat back, shucked his robe off completely, then reached for Jared’s belt.

“I haven’t finished with you yet. There’s still another treat for you.” Jensen pulled the belt open and unfastened Jared’s jeans.

Jared panted as Jensen worked his jeans open. His hand slid inside his boxers, gripping his cock lightly as he wrapped his fingers around it, stroking it slowly, smoothing the pre come down his heated shaft. Jared groaned as Jensen worked his cock. “Come on, lift up a little for me.” Jensen whispered in his ear.

Jared managed to gather enough of his wits together to plant his feet on the floor and lift his hips for Jensen. It allowed his boyfriend to pull his jeans and boxers down far enough to free his now throbbing dick.

Jared collapsed back against the couch as Jensen rutted against him. Jensen wrapped his fingers round both of their dicks and stroked them slowly, making Jared arch his back. He cupped the back of Jensen’s head, and kissed Jensen forcefully, sucking and licking at his full lips, leaving them red and swollen.

Jensen whimpered when Jared squeezed his ass, his hips jerking forward and the added friction made both of them moan softly.

Jensen managed to pull away, putting his hands on Jared’s shoulders to ground himself. “We gotta stop, or you won’t get the rest of your Valentine’s present.”

Jared groaned in frustration when Jensen had let go of his cock and pushed away. But now things were looking brighter. “There’s more to my surprise? Really? What now? Whipped cream? Chocolate sauce? You, dipped in chocolate sauce?”

“Not quite, but I hope you like it.” Jensen placed a chaste kiss on Jared’s lips and reached for his robe.

As Jensen leant back Jared reached forward and grabbed his hips; well, he didn’t want him to slip off his lap now.

Jensen turned back and looked at him, smiling coyly as he put his hand in the pocket. He pulled out a foil wrapper. “Sorry, no chocolate sauce, maybe when we’re at home. But how about a chocolate-flavoured condom?”

Jared smirked and licked his lips. “I always said you’re good enough to eat. Now let me help.” Before his could sit forward, Jensen put his hand against his chest and pushed him down.

“Stay put and let me do the honours.” Jensen tore open the wrapper, and with a deft movement he rolled the sweet-smelling latex down Jared’s cock. Jared’s hands tightened on his hips reflexively. He moaned and thrust into Jensen’s fist. Jensen quickly squeezed the base of Jared’s cock, bringing him back from the brink of orgasm.

Jared shivered and bit his lip, trying to get himself back under control. Then Jensen lifted his hips, and his cock slapped against the crease of Jensen’s ass. As Jensen rocked lazily against his abs, his cock rubbed between their bellies, increasing the friction from Jensen’s ass as it rubbed against his cock.

Jared managed to look up. “Jesus, you’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Then he noticed Jensen held yet another cake. “Death by chocolate and Jensen Ackles. Man, what a way to go. Remember I want to be buried back home in Texas. Ok, Shorty, do your worst. I’m ready to go.”

Jensen bit into the cake and held a piece of it between his lips. Smiling, he bent forward towards Jared’s lips.

Jared took the invitation; he wrapped his arm round Jensen’s waist and sat up. He tilted his head back and parted his lips. Soon Jensen’s lips were pressed to his. He bit into the soft sponge, savouring the taste of it, and Jensen’s mouth once more. 

As they kissed, Jared let his hand move lower and strangely enough it found its way to Jensen’s ass. Long fingers circled Jensen’s hole, and he was surprised to feel slickness there. Jared pulled back and looked into Jensen’s green eyes. “You prepped already?” 

Jensen framed Jared’s face with his hands. “I’m a regular boy scout. Always prepared. You ready for your present now?” Jensen leant forward and kissed him heatedly. As he did he rose up on his knees and Jared’s cock slipped down the crease of his ass. He tilted his ass back, and the head of Jared’s cock nudged at his entrance.

Jared moaned and pulled back. “Jen?” He was worried he’d hurt him.

“It’s alright. I want to feel this, Jay. I want to be reminded of this every time I move today. You won’t hurt me, I promise.” He pushed down as the head breached the tight ring of muscle. Jensen’s head fell forward. He drew a deep breath. This was exactly what he wanted - to feel every single inch as he impaled himself. Jared’s thick cock was stretching him to the limit, the burning intensity setting his body on fire. 

As Jensen’s ass came to rest on Jared’s thighs, the two men stilled, panting. Jared held Jensen tightly, his eyes screwed shut. God, Jensen was so tight. His inner muscles fluttered around his cock, squeezing it rhythmically. Jared gently stroked Jensen’s back, as he tried to calm his racing heart. They remained silent, entangled in one another, sharing each other’s breath.

Jensen gripped Jared’s shoulders, lifted his head and looked into Jared’s face. His eyes were closed and his mouth open slightly. He pushed himself back up and Jared’s hands flew to his hips, his thick cock dragging against tender flesh. Then Jensen gasped as it brushed over his prostate. A sudden heat bloomed deep in his gut, and the heat intensified when he sank back down.

Jared opened his eyes and watched, entranced, as Jensen rose and fell gracefully as he rode him, his head thrown back and his skin flushed. His skin shone with a fine sheen of sweat, highlighted with the remnants of the glittered frosting. Jensen began to move faster, his chest heaving with exertion, breathing hard as he rocked against Jared.

As Jensen undulated on his lap, Jared knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Jensen was gorgeous like this, uninhibited and passionate. Seeing him like that and the tight heat surrounding his cock, was making Jared lose control. Jensen moaned loudly as he slid down Jared’s throbbing cock again. Jared felt Jensen’s thighs tensing with strain. When he heard that needy sound Jared couldn’t help it, his hips slammed upwards and Jensen keened.

“Please, Jay. Fuck me, please....” Jensen let out another ragged moan.

Jared rocked back in counterpoint to Jensen’s frenetic movements, the two men moving together in synch. As Jensen sank down Jared drove upwards, every thrust hitting that bundle of nerves that had Jensen begging Jared to fuck him harder.

Jensen was holding onto Jared’s shoulders as he rose up and down. His cock was trapped between them, rubbing against Jared’s firm abs. But he couldn’t get enough friction, and Jensen whimpered needily.

Jared lifted Jensen’s chin, and nibbled at the kiss-swollen lips. He whispered in Jensen’s ear. “Relax, Jen, I’ll get you there.” He slipped his hand between them and gripped Jensen’s cock gently. “Come on; just let me take care of you.”

Jensen blinked the sweat out of his eyes, unable to answer Jared’s plea. He let his body answer for him. His hips bucked up, and his cock slid wetly into Jared’s fist. He felt Jared’s thumb smearing pre come down his over-sensitive shaft. He whined softly as Jared twisted his wrist gently, coaxing him towards orgasm. 

Jared could feel the familiar tingling in his balls that heralded his orgasm. His heart thundered in his chest as he watched Jensen come apart in his arms. Suddenly the muscles in Jensen’s ass tightened round his cock, his head was thrown back and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Jensen managed to lift himself up once more, and slammed back down hard. Jared felt Jensen’s cock jerk in his fist, and come splattered between their bodies. 

Jared growled softly, driving deeply into Jensen as he sagged in his arms. His own thrusts increased in speed as heat and pleasure rolled up his spine. He was pushed over the edge when Jensen rolled his hips slowly. Once again his cock was squeezed tightly as the aftershocks from his orgasm rocked Jensen to the core.

Jared’s hips snapped up brutally as his orgasm tore through him; his cock pulsed and filled the condom with come. Jared bit down hard on Jensen’s shoulder, to stop himself from screaming at the top of his lungs. 

The two men rocked together as they slowly came down for their high, and Jared realized his teeth were still embedded in Jensen’s shoulder. He let go and gently licked the reddened bite by way of apology. At the same time his pulled his cock out of Jensen’s ass, hearing him whimper softly.

Jared fell back against the couch, with Jensen still draped over him. He lifted a hand that felt as if it weighed a tonne, and ran his fingers through Jensen’s sweat-soaked hair. He was rewarded with a low sound of contentment from Jensen as the other man clung tightly to him. 

Jared wiped the sweat out of his eyes then reached down and managed to pull the condom off and knot it, all without dislodging Jensen. He threw it onto the table and then squinted at his watch. He frowned. They should’ve been back on set ten minutes ago. Jared stroked Jensen’s cheek gently, “Jen, we gotta get cleaned up. Otherwise we’ll traumatize the poor innocent PA they’ll send to get us.”

Jensen grumbled softly as he nestled against Jared’s chest. He was never going to move again. He was too comfortable. “There’s no such thing as an innocent PA. Trust me. All of them want a picture of you, naked. They’ll love me forever for this. Anyway, I can’t move. Ya fucked me dead. Lemme stay dead.” He said sleepily.

Jared grinned. “You’re not dead, you’re still talking. Come on, let’s get showered, and then I’ll get to enjoy watching Dean walking like he’s been on horseback for a week.”

Jensen yawned. He managed to lift his head and looked blearily at Jared. “You know, on this show, being dead doesn’t necessarily mean you can’t talk. And this will just add to my manly swagger. You’re just jealous because you can’t move like me.”

Jared rubbed gently at the bite mark. Jensen shivered when he felt Jensen’s cock stir weakly against his stomach. “You have a point there. Some of the dead guys get the best lines. What can I say? Those bow legs of yours have a life all their own.” To prove his point he fondled Jensen’s legs, making them twitch as he tickled well-defined calves.

“Stop it. Just let me stay here. ’M comfy.” Jensen yawned loudly. “Anyway, we don’t have to be back on set till three. I wanna sleep a little, and then we can have some more fun if you like.” Jensen smirked, and kissed Jared on the lips.

Jared smiled against Jensen’s lips. “Three? What did you have to promise to pull that off?”

Jensen grinned. “Well, we’re working till the ass crack of dawn, but there’s nothing new there. And I might have promised to.... _wearwhatevertheywantmeto._ ” He went bright red as he said the last part.

Jared frowned as he tried to figure out what Jensen had just said, then his face lit up with a blinding smile. “Oh god, you’re gonna let them dress you up any way they want?” He laughed as Jensen ducked his head against his shoulder.

“I can see it now. I’m either gonna end up looking like an extra from _Fifty Shades of Grey_. All black leather and studs, or the chain mail will make a reappearance.”

Jared hummed happily, “Better yet, how about chain mail, and tight black leather pants?” It was his turn to blush when Jensen lifted his head, and raised one eyebrow very slowly.

“Got a couple of kinks there you want to share, Jay?” Jensen nipped at Jared’s ear lobe, laughing softly.

Jared coughed. “Eeeerrrmm no. What were you saying about getting a little sleep? And more importantly, get to have a little more fun later?”

“Nice save there, Jay. How about we lie on the couch and see what comes up a little later?”

Jared groaned at the pun and continued to work his boots off. Then he shook his legs until his jeans and boxers were kicked free. “Hold tight. Going down, are you sure we got enough room?” Jared tilted the two of them sideways, until they were lying chest to chest on the narrow couch.

“We got plenty of room if we snuggle.” Jensen slipped his arm over Jared’s waist.

“What is the world coming to, when Jensen Ackles willingly snuggles?” Jared dipped his head forward and nuzzled Jensen’s neck, making him laugh.

“I’m blaming you, the poster boy for all things pink, sparkly and romantic.” Jensen squirmed a little, and wrinkled his nose. “Damn, we’re all sticky.”

“I wonder why that is? Hold still let me find something to wipe us down with.” Jared rolled them over, and reached for the robe on the floor.

Jensen let out an indignant yell. “Hey, not my robe. What about Sam’s T-shirt?”

Jared looked at him in horror. “Like hell I will. If that T-shirt goes back to wardrobe covered in frosting, chocolate cake and come, Diane will skin me alive. We’ll take your precious robe home, and wash it.”

Jensen gave a put-upon sigh and nodded. Jared snagged the sleeve with his fingertips, and picked it up. He gently wiped Jensen’s chest, cleaning the worst of the mess off, and then he wiped himself down. “We’ll shower together later; just think of all the fun we can have, squeezed in that tiny space.” Jared dropped the robe back on the floor.

He wrapped his arms tightly round Jensen as Jensen slotted his leg between his. He rested his head on Jared’s shoulder. Jared squeezed him gently. “So does this mean I’ve lost my crown as the King of Romance? What extravaganza can I expect next year?”

Jensen tilted his head back, his green eyes sleepy. “Nope, I’m giving you back your crown. This was a onetime event. I can’t wait for the next exciting instalment of the Jared Padalecki Valentine’s Day surprise.” He gave another jaw-cracking yawn.

Jared kissed him on the forehead. “Same time, same place next year and how about that nap, old man. Because the way you’re yawning, I’ll have to hold your heavy ass up in the shower, just to keep you from drowning.”

Jensen snuggled closer although he would deny snuggling Jared till his dying day. “My ass ain’t heavy, you love my ass.... and don’t you want me well rested for later?”

“That’s so true. I do love your ass, and what are you goin’ to do for me later?” Jared asked as he gently caressed Jensen’s face.

“You think I’ve only got the one chocolate-flavoured condom? I want to find out if it tastes like the real thing.”

Jared grinned. “In that case, how ‘bout I sing you a lullaby, and then you can carry out your serious experiment later.”

“Dear gods, I want to sleep, not have nightmares for the rest of my life. No singing. You can just do your cuddle monster impression, I’ll soon nod off.” Jensen saw the glint in Jared’s eye. “Don’t get any ideas. It’s just because you’re like a freaking furnace, that’s all.”

Jared hugged the smaller man even tighter. “But of course, my angel, it’s only because I’m ‘hot’. Not because you secretly love being squished in my strong manly arms. Don’t worry, Jen, I’ll keep you warm.” Jared dropped a kiss on the top of Jensen’s head, then reached up, and pulled the red throw over them.

Jared watched Jensen’s eyes close; he was already planning next year’s little surprise. He had his outfit already; now all he needed to do was convince Karen, and the props department to make a cake big enough.


End file.
